Aftermath -extended-
by snarkette59
Summary: After the events of the movie, Tooth and Jack go down to Pitch's lair to see if he is really alive. What they find there is a man who claims to be Pitch, just back to normal. When a new threat arises, can this man be trusted? Or will he prove to be the force behind the evil? Blackice and former Rainbow Snowcone.
1. Chapter 1:Past Greviances

**Aftermath -extended-**

**Pairing: Black Ice**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 1: Past Greiveances**

**This is a multi-chapter version of Aftermath, my second oneshot. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been three million years and 252 days since Kozmotis Pitchiner had seen the light of day. He decided quickly that dark places did not suit him anymore. After regaining control from the fearlings these past two years, he had to work on clearing his name. But, that was hard to do when you are stuck in a very dark prison cell, for lack of a better term. The only times that he heard anything was when the nightmares came in for a round of 'Let's Kick Kozmotis Around'. It sucked.

Jack Frost. That was the name that haunted his mind now-a-days. The young man had the guts to refuse the fearlings, and make it out alive. That had earned Kozmotis's respect, something very hard to come by. But there was something else, was it love? No, Kozmotis pushed the idea out of his head, it probably was something akin to lust. he hadn't had a proper release in...a long time. By the time he realized this, he heard something that just couldn't be nightmares.

"Are you sure we should be doing this Jack? Pitch won't like this." The Tooth Fairy? Was Jack down here?

We'll be fine Tooth. He won't hurt us, he can barely do anything right now!" No matter how true the words were, they still pierced Kozmotis' heart. "But there's something wrong. I can't sense Pitch here at all. It's something else entirely." Jack was right about that, so Kozmotis decided to make himself known.

"Hello?" His voice had gone hoarse from screaming. "There's someone there, I can hear you." The two wanderers turned sharply towards the voice they heard. "I don't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to know that for once I wasn't alone.

Jack brushed imaginary dust off of himself. "Yeah. Who are you?" his first thought was that Pitch had come back, but the voice was slightly different. The man stepped into the visible light with some difficulty. His dark brown hair hung down, almost touching his shoulders. His eyes were visible as well, being a light amber color. But what caught Jack's attention were the injuries. Bruises, both recent and healing, were too numerous to count. The man also had a split lip, and a broken arm. His left ankle was dragging behind him, utterly useless.

The man then spoke, rendering Jack speechless. "Kozmotis Pitchiner. I was here when you fought me. Can you bring medical supplies down here? I can patch myself up from there." Tooth was stunned. Was this man Pitch? He held an air of regality, not letting the perfectly composed mask slip.

"No. you're coming with us; nothing down here can 'patch you up'. We need to move fast though, you're losing a lot of blood." Tooth hung back as Jack lifted the man up. Tooth protested until Jack shot her down with a glare. "We need to help him. This isn't Pitch, and I have a feeling that this man would have done the same for us." Jack flew out of the lair, Kozmotis in hand and Tooth hot on his tail.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Power of Lies

**Chapter 2: The Power of Lies**

**Well here's chapter 2! I tried to fix some of the issues brought to my attention by Nagasha. Thanks for the help!**

* * *

"No!" The looking-glass smashed to the ground, Amelia Crescent stood on the other side of the fallen mirror, looking furious at what she had seen. "He wasn't supposed to make it out alive! How can I fix this?" She paced around the dark room for what could be minutes or hours until she decided. "I'll just have to trick the idiot General himself." Amelia raised her hand in the air and started to change. Her corn-silk blond hair turned black and her sea green eyes into a warm brown color.

"Get ready General Pitchiner, you just pissed off the spirit of lies." She faded into a dark red mist and flew out of the room.

Jack watched the sleeping General with a concerned expression on his face. Was this really who Pitch used to be? Or was this a cruel trick, just to get back into the workshop so he could try to take them all out again? Before Jack could make up answers for himself, Kozmotis opened his eyes. "Are you alright?" jack launched right into asking him questions just to get his mental state.

"I am fine. But I do have a question of my own. What is this place?" Kozmotis chanced a look at the young boy's face and saw nothing but simple confusion.

"You really don't know this place?" Jack was shocked. This man couldn't be Pitch. There was something, not innocence, but something like it, that he saw in the General's eyes that disarmed him. "you're in Santoff Claussen. What's the last thing you remember?"

"you mean as me, or as that monster? I have two different versions of my last memory." Kozmotis relaxed, if only slightly. Jack shifted uncomfortably; so the man did remember his time as Pitch.

"Your last human memory." Kozmotis stiffened at what had to be a painful reminder for him.

Kozmotis looked at Jack, and seeing no form of interruption, began the memory. "I was keeping watch over the fearlings at a prison, the name escapes me at the moment, when I started to think about my daughter, Katarina. You could say that she was the reason that I was guarding the fearlings for as long as I did. The fearlings caught sight of it somehow and started to whisper, 'Daddy! I'm scared. It's cold and dark in here!' I knew it was a trap, but my body seemed to act as if it was separate from my mind. I took out the keys, unlocked the door keeping the fearlings in, and threw the door open, ready to save my dear daughter. The fearlings escaped, rushing past me. Some of them got the idea to make me one of them, but I guess I was too old to become a full Fearling so I was made into what you fought." Kozmotis's hand went to his chest, trying to find his locket. He paled. It wasn't there! "If I could, I would show you what my daughter looked like. I had her picture in a locket." He smiled regretfully at Jack.

"No, it's alright!"Jack smiled back. "I mean, you have been through a lot, I'll see if I can find that locket!" Jack wanted to see the man smile a real smile...wait, what? Why would he think that? He didn't want the man to be sad for some reason, and thinking about it made his chest tighten.

"You will?" Kozmotis was honestly not that surprised that Jack would do something like this, it was in his nature. Then came a knock at the door. Jack got up and got it.

The girl on the other side was flanked by North and Bunny."Is my father here? My name is Katarina Pitchiner. Can I see him?"

There was something about this girl who set Jack on edge. Kozmotis looked up from where he was laying and saw the girl and brightened. Jack's chest tightened just a fraction. "Katarina! I...come over here for a moment and let me see you." The girl ran up to Kozmotis and jumped into his arms. Jack looked on at the scene and wished that was him in Kozmotis's arms. Jack paled again and shook the thought from his mind.

Bunny cleared his throat. "Alright you two, visiting hours are over." Jack turned to look at Bunny, who leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I don't trust that girl. It just seems too good to be true." Jack nodded his head in agreement.

The girl walked away from Kozmotis and started to follow Bunny and North out of the room. "Don't even think about it, Snowball, he's dead!" She leaned in and whispered threateningly, making the hairs on the back of Jack's head raise.

"Can you stay for a while Jack? you seem like the most intelligent company I've had in some time." Jack got the words out of his head and walked over to where Kozmotis was. "So Jack, is there anything else you'd like to know?" Later that night, Jack had fallen asleep in the chair next to Kozmotis's bed, blissfully unaware of the green eyes watching from the darkness.

* * *

**I'll get back to writing my one-shot over the weekend, so thanks! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: Here Comes Sera!

**Chapter 3**

**Here's a new chappie after two months, Enjoy!**

* * *

** "**Jack!"Tooth flew into the room at the speed of light. "There's been an accident in the workshop!"She glared at Kozmotis, then blushed when she felt Jack's gaze stop on her.

"Who do you think could have done this?" Kozmotis asked, genuinely shocked that someone would be crass enough to do this. Tooth's glare intensified. Kozmotis stared in silent horror as what she thought was made painfully clear. "I have slept here all night, Your Majesty. _And_, I am trying to clear my name from the entire debacle that took place twenty years ago. _What reason_ would I have to do something like this?"

Tooth seemed speechless for a moment, and then stormed out of the room, muttering something about 'damned spirits and their idiotic charm'. Jack smiled at Kozmotis and sighed. "You have a point, but did you have to make it like _that_?" Kozmotis just smirked and shook his head.

"DADDY HELP!" Kozmotis's head snapped up and he was out the door in an instant. Jack hesitated and followed shortly afterwards. Katarina was fending off what looked to be nightmares, but they were made of blue sand instead of black. "Daddy! Thank God that you're here! I was getting worried about you!"

Jack stopped. The girl looked to be holding the blue horses at bay, or was she _controlling_ them? "Katarina?" The girl looked at him, her face contorted into pure rage for a millisecond before snapping back to concern. "Are you controlling these things?"

"Why would you think that? It's not true." Her eyes flashed a bright green that made Jack want to just do whatever she said for the rest of his life. Then, out of nowhere, a rumbling sound shook the earth and made everyone almost fall over. A young woman suddenly blew the doors open and froze when she saw Kozmotis.

"…father…" The woman smiled, and then looked at the girl next to him. "Who are you, and why are you with my father." Then a look of realization dawned on her face. "Amelia Crescent, what do you think you're doing to my father?"

Amelia just cackled loudly. "Why, Seraphina, I don't know what you're talking about. I just wanted to say hi to Kozmotis before Pitch puts him to bed again."

Seraphina growled, "You will _pay_ for what you have done!" She took the open chance and leapt at the spirit, who jumped right back at her, causing an earth-shattering explosion that left a gigantic dust cloud behind.

* * *

**What do you guys think of the cliffhanger? There wasn't any black ice in this chapter, but there will be the next chapter! Love you!**

**-Snarkette59**


End file.
